Sleep
by Cee-face
Summary: Poppies are often a symbol of both sleep and death. In Greco-Roman myths, they were used as offerings to the dead; they also have been used to signify the promise of resurrection after death. -Ryoji/Aigis- SPOILERS FOR DECEMBER ONWARD IN PERSONA 3.


_12/24. Th_  
_Dark Hour  
Next: Half_

_Midnight, in the Kirijo Labs…_

Striking blue eyes settled themselves on the ravaged body of the anti-Shadow control weapon. The sign outside the door read 'OFF-LIMITS: EMPLOYEES ONLY BEYOND THIS POINT', in letters that at this time, no one but a select few could read - that _he_ shouldn't even be able to read, because he shouldn't be here and thus shouldn't have been able to see it. But this was the only time he could come in; it was the only time he could be confident that they would be alone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner," he said as he approached the lab table she was laid out on. But his words fell on deaf ears - ears she didn't even have, really. It was about as effective as speaking to a coma patient. But he continued, nonetheless. He wasn't sure he would get the chance to speak to her after her recovery, and he wanted to give her all the words she deserved. "You've probably been lonely, without them."

All the researchers and lab technicians here, sure, they could fix her. Sure, they knew how she'd gotten damaged, but not why. Some of them would be rolling in their coffins to know that the why was right there, in the lab, to the dismay of humanity and the 'employees only' sign. Existing when - and where - he shouldn't be.

Ryoji allowed himself a smile, permitted himself to feel human in the sadness that accompanied the gesture. "I'm sorry," he repeated, though this time, it was not an apology for his tardiness.

His unoccupied hand went to rest atop hers, feeling out the top of it, from one not-quite-human to another. What would she think? If she were awake right now, if she could hear him? He was almost glad she couldn't; she'd never let him be so close to her. Not unless there was a bullet hole in his forehead and he happened to collapse in her direction.

He let himself lose track of his hand as it skimmed up her arm, to the strange gold-shine plating arching over her shoulders. Let his fingers fall through the triangular cuts in the metal, to brush the accordion-fold tubing that disappeared into her torso, connecting her limbs to the rest of her like some combat-ready jointed doll.

In his other hand, his fingers twirled along the still moist stem of his chosen gift. "I brought you something. I know it's only Christmas Eve, but- well, I had a hard time waiting." Another shadowed smile. "I only wish it could make you smile."

Gently, he let his hand fall away from her shoulder as he laid the crimson poppy gingerly atop her neck, where her bow usually rested. He wondered if she was dreaming, if she was even really 'asleep'. Maybe this was just an episode of well-deserved rest for her? Maybe she was dreaming of happier days, of being with _him_, of the world continuing to exist following January thirty-first.

That wandering hand found itself on her again, this time against her face. There seemed to actually be skin there, unlike her hand, but he knew it was synthetic, even as shockingly similar as it felt to his own. It didn't stop him from reveling in it, at the very least as something he would never get to do again. "I'll try to come back tomorrow."

Ryoji lowered his head, but hesitation caught him short of touching her, as if such an action would wake her up, as if she really was just sleeping after a long night of fighting Shadows (and not ruined after such a short time fighting him). Dashing his opposition, he set a kiss on her forehead along the fringe of her platinum hair. She couldn't shoot him, after all, and Palladion was as out of commission as she was.

He drew back following the contact, backpedaling quietly away from the table while a fond, albeit heavy smile touched his lips. "…sleep well."

And he faded out, the only evidence of his presence the humble flower left in his wake.


End file.
